Mi mejor regalo Follaward
by Las Mosqueteras Cullen
Summary: REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA BETZACOSTA Bella digas lo que digas la fiesta sigue en pie - le dijo Rosalie  - No si llamo a Edward para que me rescate - pensó Bella recordando al sexy Doctor que se ofreció a rescatarla, y de que manera la rescata!


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son S. Meyer, y nosotras los estamos utilizando para hacerle un regalo especial a nuestra hermana del alma Betzacosta por su cumpleaños! Te amamos Betza y sabes que eres mi hermana gemela perdida en Maracaibo.

Bella se encontraba en su trabajo bastante agobiada de trabajo, ella es abogado y trabaja en una institución pública para la defensa de la mujer maltratada, en su tiempo libre es escritora, excelente cabe destacar, y la apasiona tanto escribir que muchas veces entre caso y caso se encierra en el baño para escribir capítulos desgarradores e intensos y así no perder la inspiración nunca.

La mañana del 10 de junio 2011 decidió vestirse distinto a como generalmente lo hacía, un pantalón de jean bastante ajustado con una blusa que resaltaba su curvilínea figura y para completar su atuendo se aventuró a ponerse unas botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas y con un tacón de 10 centímetros que le habían regalado sus amigas del alma Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon.

Esa mañana la institución estaba a reventar de casos y Bella no tuvo respiro ni un solo segundo, tenía entre ceja y ceja una escena bastante picante de sus protagonistas, los dedos le picaban por escribirla pero el trabajo no le daba tregua.

Almorzó un patacón rápidamente para seguir atendiendo los casos, ya a media tarde mientras iba del despacho del director a su despacho, los despiadados tacones se enredaron con la alfombra torciéndole el tobillo y haciéndole caer de rodillas.

Intentó levantarse del piso pero el dolor en el tobillo y sus rodillas era tan intenso, sus compañeros de trabajo la ayudaron a levantarse y sentarse en una silla, Bella al ver que no podría caminar y que lo más seguro es que se hubiese ganado un esguince no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Rosalie para que la fuera a buscar y la llevara a emergencias por enésima vez.

_-Bells, dime que estas con un macho grande y duro comenzando a celebrar tu cumpleaños _ - le respondió Rosalie al teléfono

-Lamentablemente no, Rose… ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Bella inocentemente para no contar de una vez su triste caída.

_-Estoy con mi cuerpo sudoroso metida debajo de un gran macho_ – le contestó Rosalie con su característico doble sentido

-Mmmmm siento interrumpirte Rose pero necesito un favor tuyo – dijo Bella en voz baja

-_Bella estoy debatiéndome en este momento si le corto los frenos a Royce o si sólo le dejo el bote de aceite para que se le funda el motor_ – le contestó Rosalie mientras estudiaba las opciones debajo del coche de su ex novio.

-Rosalie, como tu abogada te aconsejo lo del motor, si cortas la liga de los frenos me darás mucho trabajo defendiéndote en los tribunales y creo que no estaré en condiciones físicas de hacerlo

-_¿Cómo que no estarás en condiciones físicas?_ – Le preguntó mientras hacía un pequeño corte en la manguera del aceite del motor para que muriera lentamente – _por cierto me fui por lo seguro, Alice debe estar por llamarme para decirme que pronto Royce se quedará sin auto._ – le dijo Rosalie riendo mientras salía debajo del coche.

-Gracias a Dios Rose, ahora necesito que vengas por mí por favor, tuve un pequeño accidente y necesito ir a urgencias – dijo Bella al teléfono mientras se mordía el labio inferior a la espera de que Rosalie riera

-Bella, ¿a quién atropellaste? – le preguntó aguantando la risa, para no mortificar a su amiga sin tener la oportunidad de verle la cara.

-A nadie, la alfombra se confabuló con las botas que tu y Alice me regalaron y me torcí el tobillo – le contestó Bella aguantando las ganas de llorar por el dolor de su tobillo y sus rodillas y por la impotencia que sentía al ser tan torpe.

-No te preocupes Bella, en unos minutos estaré allí, solo déjame meter la silla de ruedas en el carro y voy a buscarte – le dijo Rosalie trancando la llamada para evitar las protestas de Bella por la silla de ruedas.

Bella esperó en la silla donde la habían sentado sus compañeros de trabajo hasta que 15 minutos después entró Rosalie vistiendo la braga entera color naranja que utilizaba cada vez que trabajaba mecánica y que la hacía ver como una modelo cumpliendo las fantasías de todos los hombres fanáticos de los autos con la famosa silla de ruedas para poder trasladar a Bella hasta la sala de emergencias.

-Rosalie, ¿estás consciente que en el hospital se van a dar cuenta que llego en una silla de ruedas que tú y Alice robaron de mi última visita?

-Bella si el mismo enfermero de la última vez metió la silla en el maletero

-Si Rose pero fue para poder seguir viendo tu escote unos segundos más – protestó Bella

-No te preocupes, que hoy cuento con el escote, simplemente bajo el cierre de la braga y listo – afirmó segura de si misma mientras ayudaba a Bella a entrar al coche

Después de ayudar a Bella y guardar la silla Rosalie se ubicó detrás del volante y en 20 minutos ya estaban entrando al hospital con Bella en la famosa silla de ruedas robada.

Después de llenar los documentos de ingreso Rosalie ayudaba a Bella a acomodarse en la camilla mientras llegaba el traumatólogo para examinarla y Bella aprovechó ese momento para disculparse con su amiga.

-Lo siento Rose, te juro que el lunes comienzo mi dieta – dijo Bella a su amiga sacando a relucir el tema del supuesto sobrepeso

-Me parece perfecto, te tengo la dieta perfecta - comenzó a decirle Rosalie emocionada mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la camilla donde estaba Bella y de espaldas a la entrada de cubículo

-Lunes: la dieta del cucurucho: comer poco y follar mucho; Martes: la dieta de Benito, comer bien por la mañana y por la noche un polvito; Miércoles: la dieta de Andrés, un polvito al derecho y otro al revés – decía Rosalie riendo mientras el sonrojo de Bella aumentaba con el paso de los días de la dieta

-Jueves: la dieta de Guido, como la de Benito pero más seguido, Viernes: la dieta de la granada, en la mañana un polvo y en la noche una mamada – dijo Rosalie riendo de la cara de Bella que en ese momento se puso más roja y sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

-Sábado la dieta de Mingo, que te la metan el sábado y no la saquen hasta el domingo, y el Domingo es libre: Follar sin límites – terminó de decir Rosalie riendo a carcajadas hasta que escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella, volteó lentamente y se quedó sin aire al ver dos hombres en la entrada del cubículo muy bien parecidos

-Santa madre de los torpes que me trajeron a la sala correcta – exclamó Rosalie alucinada viendo a uno de los hombres de bata blanca que estaban en la entrada del cubículo mientras el otro entraba a atender a su amiga Bella

.

.

.

Cuando Edward la vio sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de ella así que se apresuró a entrar para poder atenderla porque la silla de ruedas le indicaba que necesitaría un traumatólogo.

Entró al hospital y recibió la guardia en emergencias y agradeció a todos los dioses del fin de la abstinencia al recibir la historia de la chica de la silla de ruedas

Cuando iba a entrar al cubículo encontró a su compañero Emmett idiotizado en la entrada del cubículo escuchando a la chica que acompañaba a la paciente.

Cuando prestó atención a las palabras de la rubia se atragantó y se mordió la mano para no soltar un gemido porque su mente perversa le decía que debía comenzar a hacer la dieta que mencionaban con la castaña que lo esperaba en la camilla.

Edward agradeció a los dioses del disimulo de erecciones porque su bata ocultaba la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Cuando la castaña notó su presencia su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte y tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse encima de ella y disfrutarla como su cuerpo le pedía, se aclaró la garganta y entró presentándose a la chica

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Edward Cullen el nuevo traumatólogo del hospital ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? – preguntó mientras observaba a Bella de pies a cabeza y tratando de controlar sus impulsos de lanzarse a besar a esa mujer que le había quitado el aliento desde que la vio peleando con su amiga mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Bu.. Buenas tardes, me caí y creo que tengo un esguince – le respondió Bella golpeándose mentalmente por tartamudear como una estúpida babeada por ese bombón de doctor.

-Primero señorita … - le preguntó Edward inquieto por saber el nombre de esa musa que inspiraba sus más perversos y a la vez tiernos sentimientos

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – le contestó Bella mientras suspiraba al sentir sus manos bajando el cierre de sus botas, sin duda alguna esas botas y el esguince valía n la pena por haberle dado la oportunidad de sentir las manos de Doctor Bombón en su cuerpo, aunque sea en sus piernas.

Estaban los dos metidos en una burbuja que ni siquiera notaron la llegada de dos personas más al cubículo hasta que una menudencia de energía se abalanzó sobre Bella tumbándola por completo en la camilla.

-Te lo juro Bella que mi corazón se rompe cada vez que me dicen que estas en el hospital, un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto ¿que fue esta vez? ¿Te atropelló otro carrito de helados o una mesa se metió en tu camino? – preguntó Alice sin notar la mala cara que puso el doctor Edward Cullen al ser separado de la paciente de sus sueños

-Me enredé con la alfombra - contestó Bella ocultando su vergüenza con el cabello, tenía ganas de pedirle al doctor Cullen que le diera un calmante a Alice que la mantuviese dormida por 3 días y así poder salvarse de la fiesta loca de cumpleaños que habían organizado sus amigas.

-Tienes que demandarlos Bella, siempre te pasan los accidentes en la oficina, los de la casa no cuentan porque casi no pasas tiempo allí pero ya te digo, demándalos para que no te sigan atravesando mesas, ni colocando alfombras asesinas que un día de estos lograrán su objetivo y yo me quedaré sin amiga – dijo Alice llorando de forma desconsolada hasta que Jasper se apiadó de la cara de tortura que tenía Bella y la alejó de la camilla para que el Doctor pudiese seguir examinando a su amiga

Mientras tanto Edward agradeció a todos los dioses de los hombres pacientes cuando el hombre que acompañaba a la loca que lo separó de su castaña se llevó a la miniatura de mujer que había interrumpido la mejor de sus consultas.

-Bien Bella creo que ahora sí podré examinarte como debe ser – le dijo Edward viéndola a los ojos mientras tomaba el tobillo que apenas fue liberado de la bota se inflamó indicando que lo mínimo que podía tener Su Castaña era un esguince, le rezó a los dioses de los doctores perversos que no fuese fractura para no pasar por la tortura de operarla y tenerla desnuda en un quirófano sin poder hacer nada de lo que en verdad quería.

Comenzó a palpar su pie y de forma delicada le quitó la media que envolvía la piel de su pequeño pie y escuchó cómo Bella gemía al sentir el contacto de sus dedos directamente en su piel

Por todos los dioses de la erecciones súbitas debía controlarse antes de dar un paso en falso con su deseada castaña, quería ser parte de la vida de esa mujer y no sabía cómo pero lo lograría

-¿Te caes a menudo? - le preguntó suavemente mientras volvían a quedar sumergidos en una burbuja

-Si, tengo problemas de coordinación – le contestó Bella suavemente con miedo a romper la atmosfera agradable que la rodeaba cuando el doctor la tocaba o simplemente le hablaba, pero fue rota con un comentario típico de su amiga Rosalie

-Doctor, ya le he dicho que ese problema de coordinación se le quita con "Pene"cilina pero nunca me hace caso – dijo Rosalie muy tranquila sin darse cuenta que tanto Bella como Edward tragaban grueso por el significado de la cura a la falta de equilibrio de Bella, Edward deseando ser su "Pene"cilina y Bella deseando que él lo fuera.

-Ya estudiaremos ese problema Bella, primero hay que hacer una placa para poder ver el daño en el tobillo y después hablaremos de los tratamientos a seguir

Edward sacó a Bella del cubículo al ver que se moría de vergüenza por los comentarios de sus amigas y fue con ella hasta rayos X para hacerle él mismo las placas necesarias, no era un gesto de amabilidad, sino de posesión porque no quería que ningún otro hombre pusiera sus manos en su castaña, solo él la tocaría y aunque no sabía cómo lo lograría iba a ser parte de la vida de esa hermosa mujer que le robaba el aliento.

La ayudo a colocarse en la camilla para Rayos X y al estar tan cerca pudo percibir el delicioso aroma de su cabello, respiro profundo embriagándose del mismo pero intentando controlar las reacciones que esto estaba generando al sur de su cuerpo.

-OK, Bella esto es lo que harás…- comenzó a decir el para darle las instrucciones de cómo debía colocarse para hacerse las placas.

-Tranquilo Dr. No se preocupe, conozco el procedimiento- dijo ella sonrojada y sonriendo con culpabilidad.

- ¿Vienes mucho al hospital?- le pregunto tontamente porque ya lo sabia por lo que había escuchado de sus amigas.

-Es mi segundo hogar- le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática- El primero es el suelo.- terminó de decir para luego reírse a carcajadas.

Edward la acompaño en su risa, estaba maravillado en la manera en como se tomaba las cosas.

Terminaron de sacarle los Rayos X y Edward pidió que en cuanto estuvieran listos se los mandaran inmediatamente.

La llevo de nuevo a cubículo y en ascensor intento averiguar un poco mas de ella, le preguntó en que trabajaba y le complació conocer de la labor que ella llevaba a cabo en su día a día.

Cuando entraron al cubículo de emergencias se consiguieron con una escena extremadamente fogosa entre Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó Edward en voz alta.

-Otra vez no- murmuró Isabella a su vez mientras Edward la sacaba rápidamente del cubículo y su amiga se separaba del otro doctor arreglándose la braga.-Tanto que me costo olvidarme del asunto la ultima vez.- exclamo mientras ponía una mano en su frente

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Edward extrañado de la manera en que Bella se estaba tomando la situación.

-No es la primera vez que la sorprendo en eso. Y pues Tu mejor amiga teniendo sexo no es una imagen fácil de olvidar y a la vez es algo que te marca de por vida- le dijo ella exasperada.

-Bella ¿Cómo te fue cariño?- dijo Rose mientras salía muy tranquilamente como si no hubiese pasado nada y quizás era mejor así.

-Bien, tenemos que esperar los resultados.-Dijo Edward mientras la empujaba de nuevo hacia el interior del cubículo.

Cuando le ofreció ayudarla para que se subiera a la camilla la vio indecisa pero al final le contestó que mejor se quedaba en la silla, él la miro con la duda en sus ojos y ella solo le señalo a su amiga y vio la camilla significativamente y entendió el significado.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunto Bella para romper el hielo y además estaba extrañada de que la duendecillo no estuviera por ahí.

-Creo que iba a arreglar lo del Striper para tu fiesta, dijo algo así como que ya no quería un policía sino un doctor no estoy segura.

Edward se había quedado parado frente a Bella observándola, viendo sus reacciones, sus gestos, sus sonrojos…

- ¿Doctor no tiene mas pacientes que atender?- le pregunto la amiga de Bella mirándolo con suspicacia, sacándolo de su trance.

-Emm. Si pues yo regreso en un rato con los resultados de los exámenes. Mantén el pie en alto Bella, por favor.

-Claro doctor- le dijo Bella bajando la mirada.

-Edward, dime Edward.- le dijo pidiéndole a los dioses de los imprudentes que se llevaran a la amiga de Bella a la Patagonia.

-Claro Edward- la forma en que mencionó su nombre lo hizo respirar profundo para no imaginársela diciéndolo en un momento mas intimo.

Edward salio del cubículo y respiro profundo, deseaba quedarse allí pero no podía y tenia que intentar concentrase en los pacientes que lo estaban esperando.

Mientras tanto en el cubículo apenas salio el doctor, Rosalie se abalanzó sobre su amiga.

-Tienes que follártelo Bella, esta loquito por ti. Se le nota.- le dijo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara por enésima vez.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le preguntó a su amiga incrédula

-¿Será la mirada hambrienta y deseosa que se le nota cuando te mira? ¿O será el notable bulto que se ve palpitar en sus pantalones cada vez que tu hablas?- dijo Rosalie aparentando estar pensativa.

-No digas tonterías Rose. Son ideas tuyas.- dijo descartando la idea- tuvo oportunidades de buscar algo mas y no lo hizo- cuando dijo esto sonó decepcionada.

-Yo que te lo digo, es perfecto para tu dieta- dijo Rose

Edward al escuchar desde afuera la afirmación de la amiga de Bella sonrió con seguridad. De que era perfecto para la dieta de Bella, lo era.

Con los resultados en mano entro de nuevo al cubículo y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-Bueno Bella ya están los rayos X. Tienes suerte, es solo un esguince leve y con una tobillera por 48 horas ese tobillo quedará perfecto.

-Y reposo absoluto por esas 48 horas ¿cierto? – dijo Bella con ojos suplicantes a Edward para que la salvara de la locura de fiesta que estaban planificando sus amigas.

-Reposo absoluto, debes estar en cama y es una orden médica, si es necesario me encargaré de eso personalmente – dijo Edward de manera enigmática mientras se imaginaba las posiciones del kamasutra que se podían hacer en la cama, sin imaginar que Bella estaba imaginando lo mismo, eso sí que sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños.

Edward le pidió a Rosalie que esperara fuera de cubículo mientras terminaba de atender a Bella y así aprovechó de colocar la tobillera correctamente le pidió su número de teléfono y Bella en su aturdimiento le dio hasta su dirección.

Cuando su labor como Doctor había terminado empujó la silla de ruedas de Bella hasta la sala de espera donde estaba Rosalie y se despidieron no sin que antes Edward le susurrara a Bella que si ella quería la rescataría.

Esa noche Bella durmió como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, las imágenes del sexy traumatólogo acompañaron sus nada inocentes sueños y por eso despertó el sábado con una sonrisa idiota y estaba tan idiotizada con lo que soñó que no protestó por los preparativos de la fiesta que sus amigas insistían en celebrar hasta que llegó Alice con un minúsculo vestido que en vez de tener falda parecía tener un cinturón.

Si Bella respiraba con ese vestido se le vería hasta el alma y fue cuando entró en crisis y se opuso enérgicamente a la celebración de su cumpleaños, Rosalie y Alice se negaban a atender sus razones y dejándola sola salieron a buscar quien sabe que cosas para la fiesta.

Bella aprovechó ese momento para enviar un mensaje de texto a Edward al recordar que él se había ofrecido a rescatarla.

"_SOS me siguen torturando con la fiesta"_

El mensaje fue respondido

"_**En 20 minutos llegará el rescate**_

_**Edward el rescatista"**_

Bella suspiró al leer el mensaje y algo dentro de ella le dijo que revisara su ropa interior y agradeció a todos los dioses de las amigas perversas que Alice la obligara a ponerse un conjunto de encaje azul eléctrico bastante sexy.

Vio su bolsa y buscó otro conjunto de color negro y lo metió allí junto a su cepillo de dientes y el perfume, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar el rescate pero Rosalie siempre le decía que los conjuntos sexys salvaban vidas.

Sonó el timbre y bella empujó como loca la silla de ruedas con su cartera en las piernas y al abrir la puerta se quedó sin aliento, allí en su puerta estaba el Doctor Edward Cullen vestido de negro y hasta tenía un pasamontañas cubriendo su hermosa cabellera bronce.

Sin decir nada la cargó y empujó la silla hasta la sala, salió y Bella cerró la puerta tras ellos y huyeron como locos despavoridos hacia la ansiada libertad.

Cuando Alice y Rosalie llegaron se encontraron la silla de ruedas vacía en la sala, buscaron a Bella por todo el apartamento y no encontraron nada, decidieron llamarla por teléfono y casi caen desmayadas al escuchar el mensaje en su contestador.

"Rosalie y Alice, no me busquen, no me llamen que estoy celebrando mi cumpleaños desde hoy, el motivo de la fiesta es el kamasutra y si se les ocurre buscarme las mataré".

Fue así como Bella celebró el primer mejor cumpleaños de su vida al lado de ese sexy Doctor Follaward, que se encargó de hacerle disfrutar la dieta del sexo mas divina del planeta.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BETZAAAAAAAAAAA

Te amamos un mundo!

Gine "Mosquetera mayor"

Gery Withlock "Media mosquetera"

Y de Corazon la "Mosquetera caribeña" Bertlin


End file.
